The Phoenix
by shannyfish
Summary: This is for all the people who have been bugging me about the Phoenix and Dark Phoenix. Well, it's basically about Scott, Jean, and Kitty who go on a mission in space which goes horribly wrong. Finshed!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men:Evolution, Marvel Comics and the WB does.  
  
  
  
X-Men:Evolution  
The Phoenix  
  
  
  
"Hello class, my name is John Sparks and I as most of you know am an astronaunt. I will be flying the next space craft up to the station to do repairs. Does anyone have any questions?"  
"Umm yeah, what does this have to do with gym class?" Scott Summers asked and the rest of the class nodded.  
"You know they just probably couldn't find a substitute teacher or something," he told the class who immediately started to talk amongst themselves.  
"This is soo boring!" Kitty told Scott, Jean, Rogue, Kurt, and Evan.  
"Hey at least we didn't have to dress and then listen to him," Jean told Kitty.  
"That's true!"  
"This is such a waste of time, can we just bail out on this class?" Rogue asked.  
"No!" Scott told her.  
"C'mon you scared?"  
"No, it's just a bad idea. What if we get caught?" Scott asked.  
"C'mon detention isn't that bad."  
"I'd rather not land in detention if I can," Scott told her.  
"Suit yourself," Rogue told him as she snuck out of class.  
"She's going to be in so much trouble," Evan told them.  
"The professor told us to stay out of trouble as much as possible, didn't he?" Kurt asked.  
"Yes, but she doesn't want to listen," Jean told him.  
"Too bad," Scott told the group.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
"Hey Professor," Scott greeted Professor Xavier as the X-Men returned home from school.  
"Where's Rogue?" Xavier asked.  
"Rogue is at detention," Scott explained.  
"What class did she ditch?"  
"Well not exactly ditched, but left before it was completely over."  
"Well I have a mission for a few of you," Xavier told them.  
"Why not all of us?" Evan asked.  
"Because I cannot let that many go, it would be too supicious. This is also a dangerous mission that requires the following talents that's why only a few will be going. We will need someone to be able to break down doors which leaves me with Logan, Scott, or Evan. I am sending Scott, he will also be useful as the leader of the mission. I also require a telepath, so Jean you will go too. The last I require is to be able to get Scott and Jean through a wall, which leaves Kitty and Kurt, and I have decided that it would be safer to send Kitty. While I was hoping to send Rogue along, it seems that she needs to learn to listen to instructions."  
"Listen up," Logan called from behind them, "the mission is as follows: you three will board the shuttle Endevor, you will be disguised as part of the crew using devices like Kurt's, you will accompany the crew onto the station no matter what, and there you might place a device in the control room, and then come back on the shuttle when it lands."  
"The device that will be planted will be used in two ways, first it's out of it's orbit and the device can put it back in orbit, and secondly for our use through their satelites." The professor explained to them. "The three of you do not have to go if you do not wish, this mission is extremely voluntary."  
"Professor if it's voluntary then why are there only three going?" EVan asked not understanding.  
"Because only three are either injured or sick. Believe me I wish I could send you all, but that isn't possible."  
"We'll do it," Scott told the professor after talking to Kitty and Jean.  
"I thought you would, so you've already been excused from school. You leave tommorrow morning."  
_________________________________________________________________________________  



	2. The Launch

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men:Evolution, Marvel Comics and the WB does.  
  
  
  
  
X-Men:Evolution  
The Phoenix  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
"Does everyone have their imaging device?" Scott asked Kitty and Jean before they entered the launch pad area. "Do they work?" they both nodded that they did and headed for the shuttle. The professor had told them what they should expect since none of them had ever been in space before. Scott carried the device that they would place on the station in orbit. "Okay everyone ready?" Scott asked them before they entered.  
"As ready as we'll ever be," Jean told him and he smiled at the comment.  
"Kitty?" Scott asked.  
"Okay, let's just do this and get it over with."  
"Okay then, let's go." They entered the shuttle and took their places and waited for the other astronauts to take their seats. As soon as the crew was all onboard and strapped in they started a full systems diagnostic. It checked out that all systems were optimal, so the command started the countdown.  
"Endevor you have a go in 30 seconds...29..." the countdown continued and the crew braced themselves for take off, especially Scott, Jean, and Kitty.  
"Scott," Jean whispered next to her. He looked at her, "Kitty's really scared..."  
"It's okay, I think we all are. She'll be fine," Scott told her. They stopped talking and resumed staring at the ceiling.  
"10 seconds....9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...Endevor good luck," the contol operater said as they Endevor started its ascent towards the stars.  
"This is going to be a long day," Scott said to himself.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  



	3. The Descent

Disclaimer:I do not own X-Men:Evolution, Marvel Comics and the WB does.  
  
  
  
  
  
X-Men:Evolution  
The Phoenix  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't worry Chuck they'll be okay," Logan told him as they watched the shuttle Endevor take Kitty, Scott, and Jean out of their reach, to the stars. They wouldn't be able to help them if they ran into any trouble and he knew that that factor worried Xavier. They were his children, his hope for the future.   
"I hope so," Xavier only said as he watched as the shuttle went out of his range of sight.  
"They'll be back before you know it, don't worry about it. Those kids are smart, they can take care of themselves. They can handle whatever they get into."  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
The entire crew entered the station together, they quickly split up to do their own duties. Scott, Jean, and Kitty went together to the control room, it was vacant. They quickly hooked up the device and exited the station, they boarded the shuttle and prepared for disengagement from the station. The rest of the crew soon joined them, everyone seemed tired of space, everyone just wanted to go home. The shuttle began its disengagment from the station. The shuttle was almost clear of the station when the shuttle was knocked away from the station unexpectically by what seemed to be a giant solar flare.  
"What was that!?" one of the astronauts asked surprised and afraid of what had just happened.  
"I have no idea!" someone answered.  
"That looked like a really big flame," Scott said aloud.  
"Yeah, like a solar flare, but that's impossible cause we're way too far from the sun for a solar flare to reach us."  
"You sure?"  
"I think so."  
"You don't know for sure!" one of the other astronauts exclaimed.  
"Well it's not exactly my best area!"  
"Okay, okay no yelling!" Scott yelled at them. "We can figuare this out without yelling I think."  
"The whole deal is that no one's ever seen a flare so big and so close to Earth." The shuttle rocked violently and began an unscheduled descent towards Earth. The shuttle was ingulfed in flames, the metal on the hull began to burn up. The shuttle's hull was buckling under the pressure of the descent and the heat from the flames that surrounded them.   
"What do we do!?" Kitty yelled histerically.  
"We need to shield ourselves from the heat and radiation."  
_________________________________________________________________________________ 


	4. The Crash and Confusion

Disclaimer:I do not own X-Men:Evolution, Marvel Comics and the WB does.  
  
  
  
  
X-Men:Evolution  
The Phoenix  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
"Everyone this way!" one of the astronauts yelled and everyone followed to the other end of the shuttle where there was a shielded portion of the shuttle that would hopefully shield them from the radiation. "Everyone in and buckle up! This is going to be a crazy ride down!" Everyone was in and buckled and the hatch was sealed. Jean, Scott, and Kitty sat at the very opposite side of the hatch. Jean in the middle and Scott on her left and Kitty on her right.  
The shuttle began to shake violently and it felt as if they were spinning out of control at the same time. Like they were on some insane spinning top ride at a amusement park that had been set up upside down. The cabin they were in seemed to glow orange from the outside heat, which caused for the X-Men's disguises to fail them.  
"Hey who are you!?"  
"Yeah you're just all kids!"  
"What the @ &#! are you doing here?"  
"Just nevermind!" Scott said trying to concentrate on how Jean and Kitty where doing. He could tell that both of them were scared, but then so was he. The glow became more of a bright light and then it seemed as if the cabin was on fire.  
"Scott!" Jean screamed as she was totally surrounded by the light. It seemed to be attracted to her and left the rest of the astronauts alone to put all of it's focus on Jean. The light engulfed her.  
"Jean!" Scott yelled, he could not see or hear her. Where was she? Was she dead? Had he failed her? What was happening? "Jean!" were the last words Scott Summers said before the black, empty void of unconscienceness overcame him.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
"Scott? Scott can you hear me?" the voice called to him softly inviting him back into conscienceness. It was Professor Charles Xavier who had woke him. Where was he? How did he get there? Where was...?  
"Jean?! Where's Jean?" Scott asked sitting strait up in his bed.  
"She's not here."  
"Where is she?" Scott demanded to know where she was and wanted to know what had happened to her.  
"We don't quite know."  
"What? You don't know? She was sitting right next to me."  
"Yes I know."  
"How about Kitty?"  
"She's here, she's fine. She's just a bit tired."  
"But Jean? We have to find her!"  
"I've been trying Scott. You've been unconscience for five days, and in those five days I've tried finding Jean through the usual hospital and military sevices offices but no luck. I've also used cerebro, but I can't locate her. I'm afraid that we might have to face the fact that Jean may very well be dead."  
"No! She can't be!"  
"Scott calm down."  
"Was there ashes or a body or anything to suggest that she is..." he could not put himself to say it.  
"We're not for sure."  
"Why not?"  
"Scott, the shuttle and the cabin you were in were completely submerged in the Hudson Bay. There's no way of knowing right now, they're still fishing out the rest of the shuttle and searching the bottom of the bay."  
"I can't believe that this is happening!"  
"Scott. Calm. Down. Try to sleep."  
"How can I?"  
"Just try."  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
To finish this or at least consider finishing it. I'm going to wait until "The Phoenix" reaches 16 total reviews. 


	5. The Survivor

Disclaimer:I do not own X-Men:Evolution, Marvel Comics and the WB does.  
  
  
  
X-Men:Evolution  
The Phoenix  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
  
Jean Grey awoke somewhere she had never really been. Underwater, but still able to breathe. What was going on? What had happened to the others? Was she dead? No she couldn't be, she was breathing. She felt warm, even though she knew that the waters were freezing. There was suddenlly a light, the same light as before that carried her to the surface of the Hudson Bay. She took in breathe just as a search party spotted her and took her aboard.  
Don't be afraid my dear, a voice told her. I will protect you and you shall help me. Do not worry, all will be well. The voice was familar somehow, like she had heard it before. During the crash she had heard it when the light had engulfed her, the voice was there trying to keep her calm. I will protect you, I am the Phoenix and you are also the Phoenix. I need your help. Please help me!  
Jean couldn't think, everything was happening so fast. She tried to concentrate on what was happening around her. The people who were wrapping her in blankets and trying to get her to safety. She ignored the voice, the Phoenix. She couldn't put her mind on the reality around her and on the Phoenix's voice.  
Jean Grey arrived at the hospital minutes later, rushed in. The doctors she knew where trying to keep her from suffering from full blown hypothermia. She was cold now, the Phoenix was not keeping her warm like it was in the water. She was scared and longed for something or someone familar.  
"What?" the doctor seemed surprised when he picked up the phone. "But she needs....uh huh and? Oh I see, well I suppose that we could release her to him with my instructions if they're willing. Okay. Yeah good good good. Send them in then." He hung up the phone and whispered something to his nurse and started to write something down.  
"Hello my name is Professor Charles Xavier from the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. How is she?"  
"She'll be fine with plenty of rest, warmth, and make sure she's eating and drinking water. We don't want her to dihydrate."  
"I understand. Thank you."  
"The nurse went to get a wheelchair to transfer Miss Grey to the parking lot she'll be right back."  
"Good."  
______________________________________________________________________  
Scott Summers looked out the window of his room to see Evan Daniels, Kurt Wagner, and Rogue playing with the football with Ororo Munroe supervising their activity. He heard a knock on his door, trying to ignore it. He heard the door opened behind him, he didn't want to see anyone.  
"Scott?" came the voice of Kitty Pryde. "How are you feeling?" she walked up beside him.  
"Are you okay?" Scott asked noticing that Kitty's arm was bruised badly.  
"Yeah, it's just a bruise. It's the only injury from the crash, the professor says that I'm very lucky. That we're all very lucky."  
"Not all of us."  
"What?"  
"Jean. She's missing or....dead."  
"No she's okay. Ororo told me that the professor and Logan were going into the city to get Jean. One of the search parties found her in Hudson Bay last night. They're releasing her under the professor's care. They should be home soon," Kitty told him.  
"Why didn't anyone tell me?"  
"Probably because you don't want to see anyone, remember?"  
"So they'll be home soon?"  
"Yes."  
"Good."  
"Scott, you never answered my question."  
"What question?"  
"Are you okay?"  
"Now I am."  
"Good."  
______________________________________________________________________  
These people who had taken her from the hospital seemed to care about Jean Grey deeply and sincerely. These people might understand why we are Phoenix, but if not then they will try to seperate us. The older man, he was damaged, he could not walk yet he could read minds where others could not. Jean Grey could though. Each of the people that Jean Grey was close to had a special gift. The other one was rugged, he did not remember how he got his claws, but he also had the gift of healing. These strange humans that were classified as mutants, because of their amazing gifts.  
Why did they hide their gifts from the rest of the world? The Phoenix searched Jean Grey's thoughts for answers, and the Phoenix found hatred and misunderstanding. They heard together like cattle, but they could easily put fear into the others without gifts. But there was a reason they didn't. Xavier's hope for the future. A future without hatred of different people. Xavier's future hope was in the children that were his X-Men.  
"We're almost home," Professor Xavier told Jean Grey, but she did not say a word. The Phoenix did not want her to review it's presence and banish the Phoenix. It needed Jean Grey to accomplish it's goals. The Phoenix had to first learn through this child.  
The car drove into the driveway up towards the house, and into the garage. Logan helped Xavier out of the car and shut the car doors on that side. Then Logan went to the other side of the car and Xavier followed. Logan opened the door to let Jean out, but she would not move.   
"Come on Jeannie," Logan said holding his hand out to her. She ignored it and did not agknowledge their presence. "Chuck?"  
"It's okay Jean, you're safe here."  
"Forget this!" Logan said and pulled Jean out of the car carying her into the house.  
______________________________________________________________________ 


	6. Her Words

Disclaimer:I do not own X-Men:Evolution, Marvel Comics and the WB does.  
  
  
  
  
X-Men:Evolution  
The Phoenix  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Don't tell them! The Phoenix told Jean Grey. If you tell then I will hurt them! Do you want to help me?   
I have no choice! Jean told Phoenix. She hated not being able to talk to anyone, but the Phoenix. At least let me talk to them! They won't do anything, but help! Jean tried to plead with the Phoenix.  
No not until what I want is completed. It must be completed or else even your planet will be at risk. You help fight against evil forces here and that is what I need your help with, but in my realm. Please help!  
Will you leave me if I help you?  
Of course, I will bring you back and release you. Don't worry child the process will not harm you. Will you help?  
Yes I will help you.  
_______________________________________________________________  
"Jean? Jean can you hear me?" Scott Summers asked sitting in the chair next to her. "Why won't you talk to us? We're your friends. What's wrong?" Scott's look about melted Jean and instead of telling him everything like she wished she could, she just started to cry in his arms. So safe in his arms, like a guardian angel watching over her. He always seemed to care about her, no matter what he was always there for her. Perhaps it was because Jean excepted him for who he is on the inside and not on the outside like kids at school. He seemed to be hiding behind glasses, or too cool for everyone else to all the other kids.  
Please just let me talk to him, Phoenix! Jean begged, hurt by the fact that she couldn't talk to one of the closest people to her. I won't tell him anything about you I promise, just please let me talk to him.  
I will let you speak one time and I have decided that the others you live with can be trusted with the knowledge of my existence. They might be able to help, alittle. Gather them together, without words and you may speak, Phoenix told Jean  
Thank you. Jean sat on the edge of her bed and took Scott by the hand and led him down the hall gathering the others as she saw them. Finally all ending up in the library.  
"Jean? Are you okay?" Xavier asked, but Jean merely shook her head forgeting that the Phoenix had told her that she could talk to them for a second.  
"Yes Professor," Jean said and the others looked surprised. "I'm sorry I didn't speak to you before, but I couldn't I promised."  
"Promised who?" Ororo Munroe asked her.  
"The Phoenix, she or he or it is in me and she needs my help. Our help."  
"What do we need to do?" Xavier asked.  
"Nevermind let's just extract it!" Logan told him.  
"No!" Jean yelled being controlled by the Phoenix. Jean Grey's eyes began to glow gold. "You shall not harm the Phoenix!" The Phoenix enhanced Jean's telekinetic power with it's own and flung Logan across the room. "Stop!" Jean said weakly regaining control before she fell to the floor. The others rushed to Logan and Jean to check to make sure they were okay.  
"I'm fine!" Logan yelled at them.  
"She's weak, she shouldn't be moving around so much. The Phoenix temporarily exhausted her powers which drained her. It's not safe," Ororo told Xavier.  
"No it isn't."  
"Let's just kill it!" Logan told them.  
"If we kill the Phoenix, we kill Jean. It's that simple Logan," Xavier told him trying to show him what would happen if they took his suggestion.  
______________________________________________________________________  



	7. Letting go

Disclaimer:I do not own X-Men:Evolution, Marvel Comics and the WB does.  
  
  
  
  
  
X-Men:Evolution  
The Phoenix  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
"She is just a child, Logan. She's strong, but not strong enough to force the Phoenix from her. She would die and that is not a solution."  
  
"I know, but we have to do something, we just can't let that thing stay in her! There's no other choice Charles," Logan told him.  
  
"There is. Muir Island. Moira can help here, and I'll go also. That means that I'd need you and Ororo to take care of the others."  
  
"No, I'm going too. She can get dangerous, and you and Moira can't defend against her. You won't Charles, you love her too much."  
  
"Perhaps you're right."  
  
"The others must know, they all care about her. They'd want to know that she's going somewhere where she will be taken care of."  
  
"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Ororo. Those kids could get real emotional," Logan told her.  
  
"I can handle them Logan. Scott will be the one most effected, but will be the one we should tell first."  
  
"I'll tell him," Xavier told them.  
______________________________________________________________________  
"No. No! You can't just take her away! She needs us!" Scott yelled at the professor.  
  
"Scott calm down, she's going to be alright."  
  
"Then why can't I come?"  
  
"Because the Phoenix can be very dangerous and could hurt you."  
  
"Jean wouldn't let Phoenix hurt me!"  
  
"You don't know that!"  
  
"Yes I do! She wouldn't let it hurt me!"  
  
"Scott, you have school. You're a senior and I need you to take notes in the classes you have with Jean, okay? I'm counting on you to catch her up when she comes back. Moira will be very gentle with Jean, she would never hurt her, so you don't have to worry."  
  
"Okay, and I'll get notes from her other classes from Duncan Matthews and his crew," Scott told him.  
  
"Good, then I also want you to reassure the others. I haven't told them yet, but I will be..."  
  
"I'll tell them," Scott told him.  
  
"Scott you don't have to."  
  
"I know, but I need to."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Can I say goodbye to her?"  
  
"Yes, come on."  
  
"I'll be right there," Scott told him as he went to one of his drawers and retrieved a locket. He quickly followed Xavier to Jean's room.  
  
"Only a few minutes, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Scott said entering Jean's room. "Jean?" he called. He saw her laying with her back to him. "Jean I brought you something."  
  
"I don't want to go away..."  
  
"I know, but the professor says that Moira is very nice and that she will take very good care of you."  
  
"I don't care I don't want to go. I have to go...with Phoenix."  
  
"No that's not a good idea."  
  
"Scott," Jean said facing Scott. She was sitting right next to him, "please let me go?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please?" she asked almost crying.  
  
"Jean..." Scott said looking down at his hands, he couldn't bare seeing Jean cry. "Here I brought this for you," Scott said handing her the locket.  
  
"It's beautiful, Scott." Scott helped her put it on and she opened it to find a picture of her and Scott that she didn't remember taking.  
  
"You like it?"  
  
"Yes I do. Scott you must let me go."  
  
"I don't want to lose you."  
  
"Phoenix will bring me back."  
  
"Jean..."  
  
"Please Scott..."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, I love you too Scott Summers. But you must let me go. I will return to you. Please Scott, if you really do love me, then you'll let me go, please."  
  
"Okay. Go." Scott said as he opened her window and led her to it.  
  
"Thank you," Jean said and then kissed him. Phoenix, then took over. Her eyes were glowing gold once again as Phoenix changed into a dark green suit and flew out the window.  
  
"Goodbye Jean. I love you."  
  
"Scott what have you done!?" Xavier said as he and Logan and Ororo enetered the room.  
  
"I let her go," he simply told them.  
______________________________________________________________________  



	8. Hope for her Return

Disclaimer:I do not own X-Men:Evolution, Marvel Comics and the WB does.  
  
  
  
  
X-Men:Evolution  
The Phoenix  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
  
Were are we going? Jean Grey asked Phoenix.  
  
We are free now to do what needs to be done, Jean Grey you need not concern yourself! The Phoenix silenced her.   
  
The Phoenix set off to where it had been planning to go with Jean Grey's mind now silent it made it much eaisier for her to concentrate on saving the solar system she had planned on saving from evil. It seemed like there was evil everywhere in the universe and it was her duty to make the universe peaceful and safe.  
______________________________________________________________________  
"I wonder where she is?" Scott asked himself aloud. He was in his room, it had been five days since he had let her go. Logan had put him on room arrest, Logan had been so angry with him. Scott had done what he thought was right, but was it? Professor Xavier, Logan, Ororo Munroe, and the other kids seemed so mad at him for letting Jean go with the Phoenix. She didn't want to go to Muir Island, but should he have made that decision over Professor Xavier?  
  
A knock came at Scott Summers's door, but he refused to answer it, so Professor Xavier let himself into his student's room. "Scott? Scott, I'm not mad at you. I just don't see how you could have let Jean go when you knew that we were planning to take her to Muir Island to help her with the Phoenix? Please help me to understand that."  
  
"She asked me to. She didn't want to go, all she wanted was to leave with Phoenix and then Phoenix would bring her back."  
  
"You can't know that for sure Scott," Xavier pointed out.  
  
"She told me that she loved me, can you doubt that?" Scott asked.  
  
"No, in fact I knew that she had feelings for you. Scott, we don't know how long the Phoenix will have Jean. It could be days, weeks, months, or even years."  
  
"Or we may never get her back, I know, I understand. She needed to go so I let her."  
  
"You love her too?"  
  
"Yes, of course. At school they think we're a couple because we're always together. That's why the jocks in football don't like me!"  
  
"I see. Scott, I think perhaps you should give the others a few days to calm down before you come out from under Logan's room arrest."  
  
"Yes professor."  
  
"And Scott don't worry, I believe Jean will come back. It's just a matter of time though."  
______________________________________________________________________  



	9. Understanding One Another

Disclaimer:I do not own X-Men:Evolution, Marvel Comics and the WB does.  
  
  
  
  
  
X-Men:Evolution  
The Phoenix  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
  
  
"Look at the stars!" Jean exclaimed. "They're soo beautiful!"  
  
They are just stars! Pheonix told her. They are just balls of gas in a void, there isn't anything interesting about that!  
  
"They're soo wonderful!"  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"She's still not back yet Scott," Xavier told him when he saw him staring out a window instead of paying attention to his homework. "Give them time."  
  
"How much time?"  
  
"As much as they need."  
  
"I wish they would just come back, I miss her.."  
  
"So do I."  
  
"Professor, what if she doesn't come back for a long time?" Scott asked.  
  
"Then we'll be here waiting for her."  
  
"Professor," he paused, "thank you for understanding."  
  
"Your welcome Scott. Now start your omework."  
  
"Okay."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
2 months later......  
  
  
The next system is in deep turmoil, the Phoenix tried to explain. Even though Phoenix believed that the presence of Jean Grey was menacing, she found that explaining what they were doing and where they were going helped calm the host.  
  
"That's what you said about the last 50 systems that we've gone through," Jean told the Phoenix. "When will we return home?"  
  
Why do you like that planet? Phoenix asked curiously.  
  
"Because it's my home and I miss my friends, the professor, and...Scott."  
  
Those people do not matter, they are merely lifeforms that have an useless existance that's only goal is to procreate.  
  
"They are not useless and not all are the same..."  
  
But your race are not wanted there....  
  
"Race? You mean mutants?"  
  
Yes. I suppose that is what your race is called. Why are you so hated by so many?  
  
"We are hated because we're different and people are afraid of what they don't understand. And not everyone hates mutants, some actually understand that it's just evolution."  
  
Evolution? Oh, I understand. I still do not see why people would fear others because of differences?  
  
______________________________________________________________________  



	10. Promise Kept

Disclaimer:I do not own X-Men:Evolution, Marvel Comics and the WB does.  
  
  
  
  
X-Men:Evolution  
The Phoenix  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
  
"She's coming home!" Xavier began to read Jean Grey's brain signal after six months of her gone with the Phoenix. Scott will be so happy, Xavier thought to himself. "I'd better go tell him."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Really!" Scott exclaimed.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Soon."  
  
"How soon?"  
  
"Very soon, but Scott she may still need to go see Moira."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Scott, just because the Phoenix said it would release Jean to us doesn't mean that she will."  
  
"But the Phoenix promised and I think that she will come back..."  
  
"We'll see Scott, but I want you to be prepared in case the Phoenix does not."  
  
"I understand Professor."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
The Phoenix entered Earth's atmosphere and headed toward New York, toward the institute. The Phoenix was sad to be returning to Earth to let her human host go. Funny, the Phoenix never had emotions before she met Jean Grey, how interesting these emotions. So powerful, but also weakening. How strange humans preceive things in the univesrse.   
  
"I can see home! We're going home?"  
  
Yes I will return you as I promised and thank you.  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
The Phoenix landed on the institute's grounds, leaving Jean on the grass in front of the mansion. She was unconscious and wiped out from the sudden removal of the Phoenix.   
  
Professor Charles Xavier had sent Ororo Munroe and Logan to retrieve her. He had thought it best to keep the children away until they knew how Jean was emotionally and physically. He did not feel it necessary to hurt them or upset them if he didn't have to. She had been gone for six months and in those six months the children at the institute hadn't been the same. They missed her, they were apart of each other and when one was missing...a piece of each and everyone of them was missing. But now she was home...hopefully for good. The professor feared that the Phoenix might come back and use Jean as it's human host once again. Could the other students bear to have her gone for a long length of time again? How could he keep all of his students safe? There were so many dangers in the world, especially for mutants. Normal people hated mutants, but not because they were different perhaps only afraid of the unknown of what evolution might bring....  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry about not getting updated faster. I have 2 X-Men:Evolution, 2 Andromeda, 1 X-Men:the Movie, 1& 1 in progress Stargate SG-1 fanfics to keep updated and post.  
  
  
innocent_choir_girl  



	11. Recovering

Disclaimer:I do not own X-Men:Evolution, the WB and Marvel Comics do.  
  
  
  
  
X-Men:Evolution  
The Phoenix  
Chapter 11  
  
  
"Is she okay?" Scott asked Xavier when he came from Jean's room.  
  
"She'll be fine, she just needs rest."  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
"No, not right now. After she's rested a bit."  
  
"Will you come and get me when I can see her?"  
  
"Yes, of course Scott. Why don't you tell the others that Jean is going to be fine."  
  
"Yes, Professor."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Phoenix!" Jean cried out in her sleep which alarmed Ororo Munroe who was at her bedside. She was having a nightmare and was running a fever. Ororo quickly went and got a wet cloth to put on her forehead. She was still tossing and turning. The Phoenix had effected Jean more than she or Xavier had expected. They might have to still take a trip to Muir Island, Moira would be able to help Jean there than they could at the institute. "No! Stop! Please! No!" Jean cried again louder than before.  
  
"Jean! Please calm yourself," Ororo told her holding her and trying to wake her. Jean Grey's green eyes opened in surprise.  
  
"What's going on? What's happening?" Jean asked.  
  
"The Phoenix released you. You need to rest, but have been unable to rest."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I do not know, but the professor says to give it time. Possibly the nightmares will go away and the fever will go down."  
  
"I have a fever?"  
  
"Yes. Don't worry it's not that serious. Just lay back down and close your eyes. Try to sleep?"  
  
"What about Scott?"  
  
"He's been asking about you. The professor says you can have visators after you've rested. So, the sooner you sleep the sooner you get to see Scott." Jean layed back down and tried to sleep. Ororo stayed with Jean Grey throughout the night. She did not sleep, she was too worried about Jean's sleeping patterns. She wasn't sleeping, she was tossing and turning and that wouldn't help her rest at all.  
  
Morning came and Jean was still tired and was told to go back to sleep. Ororo changed places with Logan. Now Logan was to watch over Jean while she tried to sleep. During his uneventful shift, Xavier visited. He and Logan talked after watching her for a few minutes. "She needs to go, Charles."  
  
"I know. But will she be alright? The Phoenix was strong and occupied her mind for a long period of time as the dominant presence. Jean may well be lost without the Phoenix."  
  
"Moira might be able to help, right?"  
  
"Yes, but it might not help at all. The treatment might hurt Jean further..."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
The blackbird left New York and headed for Muir Island. Logan, Xavier, and Jean were the only ones on board. They had snuck Jean out, none of the students had seen her yet. They had left Ororo behind to watch over the other students while they were gone.  
  
Two months later, the blackbird returned to New York. The X-Men were waiting for them. Once they landed the others immediately ran towards the blackbird to find Logan and the professor exiting the blackbird. "Where's Jean?" Scott asked.  
  
"Umm well it's kinda a long story..." Logan began.  
  
"You didn't leave her did you?"  
  
"Of course not!" Xavier told him.  
  
"Then where is she?"  
  
"Right here," came a familar voice from the top of the ramp. Jean stepped out and down the ramp. Scott ran up and pulled her into a hug. "So, you missed me?" Jean asked innocently.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"We missed you!" Kitty told her, joining them on the ramp.  
  
"Yeah we did!" Evan shouted.  
  
"Ve are soo glad you're back!" Kurt told her.  
  
"Yeah, maybe now Scott won't be such a pain," Rogue told Jean.  
  
"I wasn't being a pain," Scott told her.  
  
"It is great to have you home," Ororo greeted her and hugged her.  
  
"It's great to be back."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
I am going to continue this, but as Dark Phoenix. There will be a brand new story so look for "Dark Phoenix" by innocent_choir_girl : ) 


End file.
